Certain animals, such as racoons, continue to be pests to farmers by reason of their destruction of vegetation, poultry and small animals. On the other hand, such animals are valuable for their furs as well as for their meat. Accordingly, fur trapping continues to be a flurishing business in some parts of the country, and many cooperative arrangements are made wherein traps are set at scattered points about a farm or ranch to rid the farmer of these pests and to give the trapper the "harvest" of his traps. However, many traps that are effective to capture racoons will also capture and injure small pets, such as dogs.